Verte Dormida
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: Pensamientos y recuerdos de un hombre enamorado


******Hola a todos! Como sabran todos los meses tenemos retos propuestos en el foro de Ranma 1/2. El reto de este mes era hacer un one-shot sobre algún personaje que no sea ni Ranma ni Akane. A mi me toco Mouse. Quien guste participar del próximo reto es bienvenido.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y nos veremos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

0

**Verte dormida**

****0

_Verte dormida, cerquita mío,__  
__con la brisita que da tu respiración,__  
__verte dormida, a media noche,__  
__con la semblanza de estar durmiendo en paz._

_Verte dormida, Ricardo Montaner._

0

* * *

0

-_Al fin se durmieron- _susurro por miedo de que los pequeños estuvieran lo suficientemente concientes como para oírlo y probarle lo contrario. Con sumo cuidado cerro la puerta y suspiro aliviado.

Camino unos pasos más hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposa. ¡Que feliz lo hacia llamarla así! Y aunque hayan pasado varios años de su casamiento no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo decía o pensaba.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que lograría el único sueño que tuvo en su vida? ¡Si aun desde pequeño lo único que había deseado era hacerla su esposa! Recordaba tener cerca de tres años cuando la vio por primera vez. Ella iba caminando por el mercado juntando flores, deleitándose en su aroma. Sus cabellos largos eran acariciados por la suave brisa, una sonrisa de completa felicidad adornaba su rostro. Se la quedo observando hasta que se le perdió de vista entre las demás mujeres. Su rostro se enrojeció. Se había enamorado. Se dijo "algún día me casare con ella".

Entro a su habitación y la vio allí, durmiendo. Su rostro estaba en paz, relajado y radiante. La vio moverse, buscándolo a tientas. Se quito la ropa quedando en boxers. Levanto la sabana y se acostó a su lado. La tomo en brazos, acurrucándola contra su fornido cuerpo. La oyó suspirar contenta, su aliento tibio acariciando su cuello. El sueño la volvió a tomar.

Giro su rostro observando por la ventana como las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Sonrío satisfecho por la paz que había logrado al estar con la mujer de sus sueños. Continuo rememorando su infancia.

Al poco tiempo de haberla visto supo su nombre, Xian-pu. ¡Hasta su nombre era bello! Era una preciosa gema y estaba dispuesto a cuidarla por el resto de su vida.

Claro que le pidió matrimonio con cinco años de edad, sabiendo que ella era mejor en las artes marciales que el. No por nada la había seguido por toda la aldea para saber sus gustos e intereses. Pero, aun a sabiendas de su derrota, no pudo negarse a proponérselo. A lo cual ella de una sola patada le gano. Su reclamo hacia ella siguió, día tras día, semana tras semana y año tras año, aun reconociendo que no tenia ninguna posibilidad por las leyes que a ambos regían.

A pesar de que todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, lucho y persevero para ganarse su amor.

El tiempo pasó, convirtiéndolos a ambos en adolescentes. Recordaba que se llevaba a cabo el torneo anual de artes marciales, el cual obviamente Shampoo gano.

Ningún hombre tenía permitido asistir, supe todo lo que sucedió por mi madre que se encontraba allí. Me enoje tanto cuando supe que una extranjera le había ganado de una forma tan humillante que tuvo que darle el beso de la muerte para poder recuperar su honor de amazona. Después de eso ella se marcho de la aldea para cumplir la ley.

No supe nada por varios meses. Esa situación me desesperaba ¡no podía vivir sin ella!

Luego Ko-long, su bisabuela, se fue a buscarla. Ya no podía aguantar más esta situación sin saber de ella. Me marche de la aldea.

Me había enterado que se encontraba en Japón, Nerima más precisamente.

La encontré, mi amor lo hizo, no mis ojos. Quienes fueron mi mayor obstáculo y creadores de muchos inconvenientes. Cuando la vi allí, fue como si me volviera el alma al cuerpo. Sabia que no le podría pasar nada malo, era una excelente guerrera y estaba con su bisabuela, pero tenia que cerciorarme. Lo que no habría esperado jamás, era encontrarla comprometida con la misma persona a la que juro matar y que este, a su vez, tenia otra prometida.

De esta forma supe lo que eran los celos y las dificultades que estos traían.

Después de mi derrota, me volví a China para entrenar y poder vencer a Ranma Saotome, para así poder liberar a mi hermosa Shampoo de sus garras.

Cuando estaba en China fui a Jusenkyo para entrenar y caí en la poza del pato ahogado. Cada vez crecía mas mi odio hacia Saotome ¡todo era su culpa! ¿Qué le costaba perder contra mi y dejar a Shampoo en paz? Pero no, las quería todas para el. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que me iba a vencer tan fácilmente. Si alguna palabra me describe, esa es perseverante.

Cuando volví, gracias a un circo al que me uní porque no tenía ya más dinero, idee un plan para secuestrar a Akane. Claro que mis ojos me hicieron pasar una mala jugada cuando en vez de secuestrarla a ella secuestre a un cerdo de peluche.

Mi plan fracaso, pero no me daría por vencido ni aun vencido.

Locas aventuras siguieron a esta, pero nada hizo mermar mi amor. Al contrario, creció hasta el punto de confundir a una muñeca con mi anhelada Shampoo.

Luego de todo ese problema, las cosas siguieron como estaban. Yo sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, ella persiguiendo a un hombre que no la quería y que solo tenia ojos para una muchacha que ni comparación tenia con mi hermosa Shampoo.

Luego fue su secuestro, o eso creí, por los hombres pájaros.

Esa fue la peor y mejor experiencia de mi vida. Peor porque supe que mi amada era controlada por Kima, siguiendo sus órdenes como quien confía ciegamente en sus padres.

Mejor, porque me di cuenta lo mucho que la amaba. No es que no lo supiera antes, pero pude entender la profundidad de mis sentimientos.

Allí, supe lo que era tomar una decisión que decidiría mi vida junto a ella. Si ella salía del huevo y lo primero que veía era mi rostro, podría ver el sueño de una vida a su lado cumplido. Pero… yo no era así. Fantasee mucho tiempo con que me amara por su propia voluntad como para caer tan bajo. Gracias a que Ryoga me abrió los ojos, pude decidir de la manera correcta. Si ella me amaba iba a ser porque así lo sentía, no por un engaño.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir y con este, pequeños gestos de su parte hacia mi. Fui sumamente feliz cuando me curo por una quemadura en la mano al no ver que la estufa estaba encendida. Para los demás ese gesto tal vez no valdría nada pero para mí, era un pequeño paso que, quizás, fuera el primero de muchos.

El dueño de mis pesadillas apareció un día para comunicarles, a Cologne y Shampoo, que había tomado una decisión. Había elegido quien seria su esposa. Akane. Un gran alivio recorrió mi ser cuando escuche ese nombre y no el de mi amada. Aunque sabia que Ranma amaba con locura a Akane, cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que eligiera a Shampoo.

Ese día consolé a mi amada cuando ella se derrumbo por no ser elegida, por ser rechazada. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, era un experto en ello.

Deje que el tiempo curara sus heridas, cuando lo creí conveniente le propuse ser su novio y, para mi sorpresa, ella acepto. Desde ese momento seguimos juntos, nos casamos, formamos una familia y ahora tenemos dos hijos. Mis dos tesoros. Había cumplido mi sueño y no podía estar más que agradecido por ello.

Suspiro profundamente volviendo su rostro para contemplar a la mujer que yacía en sus brazos.

Paso su vista por su rostro, esos ojos morados que tanto le fascinaban ahora se hallaban cerrados ocultos de su vista por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras. Su nariz pequeña y respingada le daba cierto aire de elegancia. Sus labios rojos y gruesos que invitaban a ser besados hasta el cansancio. Ese cuello esbelto en el que más de una vez se perdió. Siguió bajando la vista para encontrarse con las sinuosas curvas que conservaba aun después de dar a luz a dos niños.

Una fresca brisa entro por la ventana semiabierta haciendo que ella se acercara más a el, inconcientemente, para poder disfrutar de su calor.

Estaba cansado, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a dormir. No cuando la mujer mas bella del mundo estaba a su lado y sola para el.

Seguiría velando su sueño y vislumbrándola, porque este momento era el que había soñado toda su vida. Ella entre sus brazos. Para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Como verán me salio bastante dulzón. No era lo que tenia en mente pero culpo a Ricardo Montaner por meterse en mi cabeza con su romanticismo y hacerme escribir este one-shot. _

_No estoy muy conforme con como quedo finalizado, pero bueno..._

_El nombre Shampoo es un chiste de Rumiko, como Mouse y Cologne, haciendo alusión a los productos de belleza. Pero el chino "Xian pu" significa: sin cortar/gema ruda. Esta definición es de la Wikipedia. Pero encontré otra que dice así:_

_"Tiene una personalidad interesante: es simpático, cálido y tiene cierto carisma. Adaptable, enseguida se siente cómodo en todas partes y busca la sociedad. Es un ser sensual hecho para la felicidad. Bastante desordenado, incluso desorganizado, está gobernado por la fantasía. Además, puede irse fácilmente por las nubes y demostrar autosatisfacción. Por otro lado, no siempre es de una exactitud notoria, es bastante desordenado, no resiste a las tentaciones, pero en cambio puede demostrar celos enfermizos ..." _

_Espero que les haya aclarado un poco mas el panorama._

_Este fic va para todos los que participan este mes:_

_**Jorgi san**  
_

_**Heyenth**_

_**Nabiki-san**_

_**Randuril**_

_**Monikawaii**_

_**Lum Lum Love**_

_**Jane13-chan**_

_**Yue Tendo**_

_**Aoi Fhrey**_

_****y para todos aquellos que nos apoyan en nuestras locuras en el foro..._

_Besos a todos y gracias por pasarse! _

__**Rusa-ranmayakane-zk**


End file.
